1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible mortise lock, and more particularly to a reversible mortise lock for a storm door to change the assembling direction of a latchbolt quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional reversible mortise lock 50 for a storm door has a body 51, an actuator 52, a lock body plate 53 and a latchbolt 54. The body 51 may be rectangular and has two sidewalls 511. The sidewalls 511 face to each other and each sidewall 511 has an outer side. The actuator 52 is rotatably mounted in the body 51 between the sidewalls 511 and is used to connect to a knob. The lock body plate 53 is securely connected to the body 51 on the outer sides of the sidewalls 511 of the body 51 by fasteners 531 and has a latch hole 532 formed through the lock body plate 53. The latchbolt 54 is pressably connected to the actuator 52 between the body 51 and the lock body plate 53 and has an inner end, an outer end, a bolt head 541 and a spring 542. The inner end of the latchbolt 54 extends between the sidewalls 511 of the body 51 and is movably mounted through and connected to the actuator 52. The outer end of the latchbolt 54 extends toward the latch hole 532 of the lock body plate 53. The bolt head 541 is mounted on the outer end of the latchbolt 54 and extends through the latch hole 532 of the lock body plate 53. The spring 542 is mounted around the latchbolt 54 between the bolt head 54 and the actuator 52.
In use, the storm door may be a pull-type or a push-type storm door to enable the users to open the storm door by pulling or pushing the storm door, and the bolt head 541 of the latchbolt 54 of the conventional reversible mortise lock 50 needs to change the assembling direction to fit with the types of the storm door. With reference to FIG. 8, when the assembling direction of the bolt head 541 of the latchbolt 54 needs to be changed, the lock body plate 53 is separated from the sidewalls 511 by loosening the fasteners 531 to disengage the bolt head 541 of the latchbolt 54 from the latch hole 532 of the lock body plate 53. Then, the latchbolt 54 is rotated relative to the actuator 52 to change the direction of the bolt head 541. After changing the direction of the bolt head 541, the lock body plate 53 is securely connected to the body 51 again to hold the bolt head 541 of the latchbolt 54 in the desired direction. However, the lock body plate 53 of the conventional reversible mortise lock 50 needs to be separated from the body 51 by loosening the fasteners 531 before changing the direction of the bolt head 541 of the latchbolt 54, and this is inconvenient in operation and takes time to assemble and disassemble the lock body plate 53 with and from the body 51.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a reversible mortise lock for a storm door to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.